VG/Combat
Deus Ex: Final Frontier's open-ended combat occurs in real time. Most foot-based combat utilizes the first-person view, and the player has the ability to pause the action in order to give commands to squad-mates using the Power Wheel (Consoles) or the Expanded HUD (PC/Mac), similarly to Mass Effect and Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. A toggle First/Third Person view button exists. Combat involves the player and allies using weapon upgrades, in combination with biotic and tech talents to defeat enemies. Controls The following applies for PC/Mac Only. Basic Controls *Press WASD or the Arrow buttons to move the character, and move the mouse to look around. *Press the left and right mouse buttons to use the weapon's primary and secondary fire modes respecively. *Press U to Interact with objects, and R to reload. *Press SPACE to jump, LSHIFT to sprint and CTRL to crouch. *Press the middle mouse button or RSHIFT to use the iron socpe/sight. *Press Any of the number keys to draw the mapped object for that key, and H to Holster/Draw the selected object. *Press G to Throw/Detonate a Grenade. Advanced Controls *Press X to perform a non-lethal takedown and hold X to perform a lethal takedown. *Press any of the F-keys to use the mapped talent for that key. *Hold TAB to use the Expanded HUD. *Press P to access the Area Map *Press O to access the Augmentations/Talents Screen. *Press I to access the inventory. *Press M to access the Media Logs & Ebooks Screen. *Press [ to access the Journal. *Press ] to access the Codex. *If you target an enemy, Pressing T will engage Mark & Track on said enemy. *Press F to perform a melee attack using a non-melee weapon. *Press V to switch a First Person view to a Third Person one and vice versa. Squad Controls Use the keyboard buttons Q, E, and Z to issue the following squad orders in the battlefield: *Press Z to order the squad to regroup on the played charatcer. Holding Z will shift the POV to Shepard. *Press Q to order the squad member pictured on the top to the location your crosshairs are pointing. If you target an enemy and push this button the squad member will use a talent that fits the situation best on the target. Holding Q will shift the POV to said squad member. *Press E to order the squad member pictured on the bottom to the location your crosshairs are pointing. If you target an enemy and push this button the squad member will use a talent that fits the situation best on the target. Holding E will shift the POV to said squad member. Combat Difficulties Casual This difficulty is intended for players inexperienced with shooters. Shepard and squadmates are stronger and do more damage, weapons are easier to handle, and enemies are weaker and less aggressive. This is a nonrepresentative Deus Ex: Final Frontier combat experience. *Shepard and all teammates receive a boost in "power" (shield recharge delay is shorter, and weapon damage reduction penalties for squadmates are reduced) *Enemies have a minimum of one life bar *Enemies are the least aggressive and accurate Normal This difficulty is intended for players with experience playing shooters and RPGs. This is the baseline Deus Ex: Final Frontier combat experience. *Enemies usually only have one life bar *Enemies are not generally as aggressive or accurate Veteran This difficulty is intended for players skilled with playing shooters and RPGs. Enemies are aggressive, react faster, have slightly upgraded weapons, and use their talents frequently. *Enemies are more aggressive and more accurate *Enemies use their inherent talents more often *Common enemies still usually have only one life bar Hardcore This difficulty level is intended for players looking for a challenge. Enemies are tenacious, react quickly, have upgraded weapons, and use their talents very frequently. *Almost all enemies have at least one extra bar of protection, usually weak *Talents (tech, biotic and ammo) are used more often by the enemy *All enemies do more damage and have more health Insanity This difficulty level is intended for players seeking the ultimate challenge. Enemies are bloodthirsy, react very quickly, have heavily upgraded weapons, and use their talents mercilessly. *Almost all enemies have at least one extra bar of protection that is stronger than on Hardcore *Enemies are deadly accurate and extremely aggressive, demonstrating teamwork and coordination *Enemies use tech, biotics and ammo talents very frequently Gameplay Options Auto Level-Up *'Off:' Augmentations and Talents must be manually activated and upgraded in the In-Game Menu's Augmentations/Talents screen each time Shepard or a squadmate gains a level and earns points. *'Squad Only:' Augmentations and Talents are automatically activated and upgraded for squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Shepard's powers must be manually assigned In-Game Menu's Augmentations/Talents screen. *'Squad & Player:' Augmentations and Talents are automatically activated and upgraded for Shepard and squadmates as they gain levels and earn points. Squad Power Usage: *'On:' Squadmates will automatically use their most effective talents in combat. *'Offense:' Squadmates will only use offensive talents automatically. All defensive talents must be manually ordered. *'Defense:' Squadmates will only use defensive talents automatically. All offensive talents must be manually ordered. *'Off:' Squadmates will not use any talents unless ordered by the player. Hints: *'On:' In-game instructions and directions are displayed. *'Off:' In-game instructions and directions are not displayed. Action Icons: *'On:' Displays indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. *'Off:' Does not display indicators when an action like exiting cover is possible. Toggle Target Assist Target assist is designed to make combat easier for players not accustomed to shooters, or possibly players struggling with the game. Target assist does not improve the player's accuracy - in other words, the game interprets shots close to enemies as shots at enemies. This preset value controls whether or not target assist is enabled. *'High' - Target assist enabled to make combat easier. *'Low' - Target assist disabled to make combat more challenging. Set Target Assist Target assist is designed to make combat easier for players not accustomed to shooters, or possibly players struggling with the game. Target assist does not improve the player's accuracy - in other words, the game interprets shots close to enemies as shots at enemies. This linear value controls target assist's operational range. *'Right Drag' - Highens Target assist to make combat easier. *'Click' - Target assist at default. *'Left drag' - Lowers Target assist to make combat more challenging. Skills